True Colors
by AniLemons
Summary: RWBY Lemons, currently doing Vol. 5 characters
1. Chapter 1

Hello RWBY fans and/or lemon lovers, this is my first of... Well I guess of how ever many you want. This is a RWBY lemon and YES it is porn, so, as I am required, 18+ only, though I know you hormonal teens are reading this anyways, I don't really care, its not a video so read away. I do not own any of the RWBY characters, they belong to Rooster Teeth, check out their channel on YouTube. Okay, now to the point, this is a Ruby Rose X Weiss Schnee lemon, it is indeed porn and is multi-chaptered, so Ruby is going to be having some fun. ENJOY!

Ruby returned to her dorm after her shower, wrapped in just a towel, she closed and locked the dorm room door for privacy. Yang and Blake had gone with Glynda Goodwitch to scout the outer walls of Yale and would not be back for a day or so, and Weiss was... Well Weiss was being very quiet on her bed. Ruby could see that her hair was still a bit damp from her own shower, from which she had left just as Ruby had entered the shower area.

Upon Ruby's return Weiss glanced up from her textbook, looked Ruby up and down, and looked back at the book. Ruby moved to her wardrobe and pulled out her night clothes, an extremely short pair of shorts, and a near see through shirt, she didn't bother with any panties or a bra at night.

She dropped her towel, thinking Weiss would keep her focus on the book. As she started to pull her shorts on, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, followed by a soft kiss on the neck. Ruby gasped in surprise.

"W-weiss?" She stuttered

The girl did not respond as she ranged hands over Ruby's body, finding a home on her waist. Weiss then turned Ruby to face her, a seductive look on her face. She pressed her lips to Ruby's and kissed her gently. Ruby didn't know what to think, until she felt her body get warm. Her hand pressed against her exposed pussy, and she felt the wetness. Instinctively, she started to finger herself, but Weiss had other ideas.

With a yelp, Ruby was pushed onto the bed, and she gasped as she felt a warm tongue lick her inner thigh. Her hand moved aside for Weiss's tongue and with a wimper, she allowed her roommate to lick her pussy. Moans of pleasure escaped her mouth, as she received her first pussy licking, and before long she was cumming in Weiss's mouth. Weiss sat up.

"Mmm, Ruby you taste so good" she licked her cum covered lips and took her clothes off. Sitting on the bed, she pulled Ruby towards her, making their tight pussies press together. Weiss let out a moan of pleasure and Ruby started to rub her pussy against Weiss's slowly. Both girls moaned and grinded on each other, both extremely wet. Weiss came hard on Ruby, who came at the sight of her roommates large orgasm.

Both girls laid together in the bed kissing passionately for a while before Ruby fell asleep.

Weiss kissed Ruby once more and said "I love you" and fell asleep

A/N: Sorry that it's short, it's my first lemon, so, bare with me, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, I'm happy to look into them, also, if you have any ideas for other Animes or Cartoons that you want lemons of, I am willing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day/night!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, first off, thanks for reading the first chapter(yes I can see that people read this) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, now, for those of you who don't know who Neo is, she is a mischievous girl with a coloe scheme to go with Neopolitan ice cream, and I wanted her in the story, so, Enjoy!

Of all the ways to stop the White Fang, this was not the best. Yang, however, liked it. It involved going into the prison and beating up captured White Fang members. With punching and cries of pain on her mind, the blonde walk lightly into the prison, and to the desk where a guard gave her a list of cells to go to and interrogate their residents for information, with an any means necessary rule. This enlightened Yang even more.

A few hours later, after successfully prying info from prisoners, Yang came to her final subject. With blood on her hands, she approached the MOST secure area of the prison. Arriving finally at the heavily enforced door of Cell A-00001, a high danger prisoner, that the guards were too scared to handle themselves. Yang entered with excitement. And the door closed behind her.

"Hello! Where's my final subject?" She called out in the dim light of the cozy cell

From the corner, movement caught Yang's watchful eye, and a familiar face looked up at her. It was the girl from the train, the one that reminded Yang of Neopolitan ice cream. She looked as if she had just been crying with her head down and knees to her chest. She gave Yang a look of fear and resumed her quiet sobbing.

Yang approached slowly and crouched in front of her. Despite knowing she was supposed to be beating the living hell out of the girl, she was more concerned for her, she seemed so small and innocent like her younger sister Ruby once had.

"Stop crying" Yang insisted in a firm voice and sure enough, she did "Now tell me your name please"

The girl gave Yang a confused look, and Yang remembered that this girl had never once said a thing to her, nor had she made a noise as to hint at how she sounds. Yang would have thought she was mute or did it for effect, but now she could see it was because she was scared to talk. Yang gave her a reassuring smile, and the girl spoke.

"M-my name is Neo" she said simply in a sweet voice that reminded her still of Ruby

"Hello Neo, I'm Yang, can we have a little talk at the table?" Yang gestured toward the square table with two chairs

Neo shook her head and shifted, showing just enough of her body in the dim light that Yang saw that she had no clothes on. Taken. It was an old trick that guards did to break prisoners by making them ashamed of being so exposed. It obviously effected Neo very well.

"Oh, I see. Would it make you feel better if I wasn't wearing clothes either?" Neo gave a small nod and Yang stood and stripped down and set her gauntlets on the table and offered her hand to Neo, who took it hesitantly and stood. Gazing across Yang's tall body. Her legs rubbed together slowly, apparently aroused, making Yang smirk as she noticed this.

"Well that won't help" she set her hands on Neo's hips, causing a surprised expression to make a home on her face

Yang kissed Neo on the lips, while her hands went to her breasts and rubbed them slowly, forcing a whimper from Neo. This small sound encouraged Yang to proceed, working her lips down Neo's neck and onto her stomach.

Neo sat on the table after pleasure took over, allowing Yang to move around without Neo moving too much. Yang worked her way to the small girls clean shaven pussy, and gave it a small kiss, causing Neo to moan. Yang got up and laid Neo across the length of the table and got on top of her in a 69 position. Neo took the hint and began working her tongue and lips across Yang's pink pussy, Yang did the same. In the heat of the girls oral pleasuring, a guard walked in and sealed the door before noticing the two girls, who yellped and moved away from the guard, who had already grown a large boner. Yang took notice to the bulge in his pants and crawled on her hands and knees to him, unzipped his pants and released his dick into the open, Neo gulped at its size and approached behind Yang, who had started licking the shaft of the 8 inch boner. Neo got back to work on Yang's pussy.

Yang deep throated the dick until she felt her orgasm coming close, which caused her to move her head off just in time to get a face full of cum, her surprise brought on a large orgasm and a surprised gasped, which caused Neo to become extremely wet. Yang looked at Neo's neglected pussy, and put her on the table again, at which point, the guard took over with a newly hardened dick and started ramming Neo's tight pussy hard. Yang straddle Neo's face and kissed the guard while Neo once again licked and kissed Yang's sweet cherry.

It wasn't long before they all came and collapsed on Neo's bed, one girl on either side of the guard, each taking turns stroking his dick and occasionally kissing each other or grinding their pussies on him. And they all parted ways at the end of the day. Yang made a mental note to visit Neo often.

A/N: Well, I certainly think that was a lot of typing. My fingers hurt, and yours might to, depending on if this aroused you enough to go at it with your hand, anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, it's us... I mean me... we... them? Oh, forget it!

Freedom: So yeah, AniLemons is two of us, hi, my names Freedom

Havvok: And I'm Havvok, we're friends who like anime and talk a lot about ships, so we created this account

Freedom: Havvok is my boyfriend now, we're in high school, and before anyone asks, we have not fu**ed each other *cough* yet *cough*

Havvok: Yeah, so, bad news, Freedom wants to wait for season 4 of RWBY to be complete before we do any more chapters

Freedom: We both decided it was best

Havvok: No, I disagreed, but I'm not allowed to say no to her

Freedom: Shut up!

Havvok: XD

Freedom: *eye roll*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, even though Freedom doesn't want me to, I'm still going to, here's a new chapter, and for the reason of this being against her demand, I'm gonna have this be a... background chapter, if you will. Nora X Ruby off campus, on a mission, just the two of them, and... never mind, just let me get to the story, Enjoy!

Two weeks, three, four, two months, not a sign of the White Fang out here. Ruby wasn't happy, she was angry and wanted action, and Nora wasn't helping matters, her constant jabbering, her somehow still cheerful mood. Ruby hated her for it. No, she didn't hate her, she envied her, for not being bothered, for not giving up. Ruby wanted to be like her. Actually, Ruby wanted her.

Later that night, Ruby and Nora found an old ruin of a town, far from any Grimm, hopefully. Ruby offered first watch, Nora objected, but Ruby told her to sleep, and she did. For a good hour and a half, Ruby waited, making sure she was asleep. She didn't know if Nora would like it or care, but she didn't want to take any chances. Ruby dug through her bag of many tools and pulled out one of her new sex toys, a 10 inch vibrator, a gift from Weiss on Ruby's birthday. She set it down and moved closer to Nora, placing her small hands on Nora's sleeping bag, pulling it slowly down, revealing Nora, wide awake and surprised. She yelped and moved back, Ruby's hands however, we're still on the bag. It slipped down, revealing Nora's entire body, dressed in a sports bra and her skirt, her panties had been pulled down and her pussy showed, dripping wet and was filled with... a snake? No, it was a dildo that moved by itself, like a mechanical snake, it was moving continuously in and out of Nora at a steady rhythm.

Ruby's eyes went wide, and she blushed, Nora pushed Ruby away.

"Stop staring!" She yelled, then pushed Ruby onto her back, ripping her panties off and shoving Ruby's vibrator deep into her sensitive pussy, turning it on full power.

Ruby moaned loudly and Nora trusted it in her at high speed.

"You like that?" Nora took the dildo from her own pussy, and shoved it into Ruby's ass, Ruby screamed in pain and pleasure.

Nora laughed and fingered herself, sitting over Ruby's face, just out of reach of Ruby's tongue, Nora came on Ruby's face, Ruby closed her eyes so none of it got into them. Ruby was turned on so much now that she came a minute after. Nora kissed her, Ruby returned the kiss. Then, they made the mistake of falling asleep, with no one on watch, anything could get to the naked girls. Whatever will is unclear.

To be continued...

A/N: Short? Yes. Good? Hopefully. Suggestions for what finds them in the next chapter needed, hope you enjoyed this part, thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

Since no one wants to review, the last chapter will be continued after this one. For now, we have long neglected Blake Belladonna and she needs some love, for that reason, we wanted to make this one... interesting. (Freedoms daily bad pun in 3...2...1...) So, our favorite little pussy is gonna get pounded hard. Enjoy!

Blake sat in the library reading quietly, her new novel was quite interesting and very erotic. Why? It was about a guy who gets seduced by a person like Blake, a cat eared girl. The difference between her and the character though(aside from Blake being a huntress) was that the character wasn't quiet. Blake herself wasn't one to make a big deal and call attention to herself. This left her single and a virgin, unlike her teammates, who, she knew always had a good time with someone. This thought occurred to her as she was reading and she became extremely aroused, she mumbled a curse word under her breath and walked to a corner, she knew no one ever came near. Just in case though, she pulled the sliding bookshelf closer to block herself.

Blake then sat back against the wall. She then, slowly, pushed her pants down, allowing her view of her pink panties. She glided her finger down her stomach and over the smooth silk, she could feel the wet juice coming from her pussycat. She began to slowly rub her entire hand over her panties. Moaning quietly. Before long, she was pushing the pink clothing down, grabbing a book from her bag, she opened it, the pages inside, cut into a square box to store her only sex toy, a 10 inch dildoo that was filled with fake cum. She sucked on it for a minute while she masturbated, getting both her pussycat and the Dido extremely wet.

She started to push the dildo into her sensitive virgin pussy, covering her mouth to muffle her moans. Once it was all the way in, she laid down fully and used both hands to force the dildo in and out of her at high speeds. She bit her tongue to hold back a loud moan. Her hips pushed against her hands, until she was cumming with a moan not too loud. She clicked a button on the dildo that squirted it's fake, warm cum into her. When it was done she put it away and started wiping up to cum.

When she turned away to grab a towel from her bag, she felt someone put a hand on her stomach, then, without warning she felt a large dick push against her pussy. She yelped and looked over, and there stood Sun, naked and prodding her with his large boner.

"What the-" She moaned "-hell are you doing?" She moaned again, and she found herself aroused again "Don't stop, I want it in me"

The boy smiled and two gold copies of him appeared. His semblance clones took position. One in front of her, dick in her mouth, the second under her, positioning his dick near her pussy, and the monkey boy himself prodded her ass with his dick. All at once, they started to ram each hole. Blake couldn't even moan. She just enjoyed the brutal pounding she was taking. The dick in her pussy was continuously pounding her g-spot hard, and suddenly, the tail of the clone went into her pussy, pushing deep inside, straight into her womb. The actual boy added his own tail, and Blake's eyes rolled up, she couldn't take much more. She came hard three times in a row, two times in her pussy, one with her ass. Then all at once, all three boys shot their hot load into her. Going down Blake's throat, into her womb, making her stomach inflate a bit, and into her ass. It all leaked out and they pulled out and covered her in a layer of hot cum.

Blake laid panting and passed out on the spot. Sun's clones disappeared and he laid next to Blake, who turned over and caused his dick to go into her pussy again, and they fell asleep like that.

A/N: Not much to say except that make sure your reviewing and giving us suggestions on our stories. We can't think this all up on our own! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

So, it has been quite a while since the last chapter was uploaded, and for that, we are sorry, but, today I will post this chapter and a new story is going to be started up. Also, the Tokyo Ghoul and OC Lemons stories are going to he taken down, sorry, we have no inspiration for them. Anyways, back to RWBY, so Nora and Ruby are going to be found in this chapter, by what? Keep reading and you'll find out. Enjoy!

Ruby turned in her sleep, she groaned when something wet started rubbing against her face. She opened her eyes, but nothing was there, her rapist was asleep behind her still, silent and calm. Ruby went back to sleep. Her rest was short lived though, she was startled when her legs were suddenly lifted from the ground, along with her friends. They were lifted up, hanging upside down. The girls struggled against their restraints that felt like slimy ropes. Ruby shivered when she felt something snake like slither down her inner thigh. She was turned right-side up now. She looked down to see a... tentacle! Snaking it's way towards her pussy.

Ruby had never had a dick inside her before, only vibrators and the occasional strap-on, but never in her lifetime would she have thought she'd be experiencing a tentacle inside her. It made its way to her tight entrance, where it began slowly, very, very slowly rubbing her pussy, causing Ruby to moan out loud. As weird as it felt, she was enjoying the new feeling. She was fine with the rubbing, then suddenly the tentacle shot into her tight hole, hitting her g spot first try. Ruby screamed in pleasure. Despite her moans though, she didn't want penetration like this, but with every moan, the tentacles seemed to be getting bigger. That's when Ruby noticed the host of her invading tentacles. A large Grimm, resembling an octopus. That's when it hit her, this Grimm was getting stronger from her moans, it wasn't feeding off pain and suffering, it was feeding off ecstasy and pleasure.

Ruby looked over to see her friend with a tentacle in every hole, each pumping at an amazing rate, Ruby gasped as she felt each of her own holes fill up with tentacles, then, she screamed when more entered each one, three in her pussy, two in her ass, and two in her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. She was coming close to an orgasm.

Ruby was hit with another surprise, the tentacles in her pussy pushed straight in and through to her womb, Ruby came hard, and at the same time, all 7 tentacles in her let loose a large load of cum, filling her until it all started leaking out and over her body, covering her in cum. She looked to see that the same had happened to her friend, both girls were completely covered in cum.

The Grimm retreated in exhaustion away from them, leaving the two young girls naked and winded on the ground, making out and licking the cum from each others bodies for almost an hour, until both were completely clean, the girls passed out once again.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, I have to mention that we're running short on inspiration here, and it's getting harder to write these, that's why we've spaced these so far sure to give us any ideas about what we should write, thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

I know, its been sssssssoooooooooooooooooo long since the last chapter was released, well, here's a new chapter because I got a request for it. In a previous chapter Neo and Yang got into a hot threesome, and Yang made a mental note to visit Neo again, and she will be doing so. I didn't describe Neo very much in her last chapter so I'll try to do so in this one, Enjoy!

"Gone?! What do you mean she's gone?!" Yang yelled at the prison guard at the entry desk. Her long blonde hair bursted into flames as she yelled, scaring the guard enough to make him sweat and stutter.

"P-prisoner A-00001 was deemed harmless and had no further info to reveal, she was released" The guard was on the verge of passing out. Yang screamed and stomped out of the prison, smashing through the door on her way out. "God dammit, now how will I ever visit that cute little girl again?!"

Yang had recently started having a fantasy dream where she was pushing an ice cream cone shaped dildo into her pussy, the colors of which, pink, dark brown, and white, reminded Yang of Neo, with her half pink, half brown hair and likewise eyes, and her snowy white skin that was so soft, it made Yang blush as she thought about caressing Neo's tits.

Yang started to cry when she realised that she may never see Neo again, its not like Neo knew where she was... Or did she? Yang gasped in realisation. She began to sprint as fast as she could back to Beacon Academy, she needed to know for sure.

Upon arriving at her dorm, Yang grabbed her scroll. She immediately started to access the schools security cameras. Blake had taught her this trick a while back, Yang still owed Blake for that favor. She'd have to pay her back soon enough.

As Yang scrolled through the cameras she became increasingly frustrated, and soon became sad. She assumed since Neo had helped attack Beacon Academy, she would know Yang would be here for her. "I guess I was wrong" Yang nearly crushed her scroll in hand right there.

The blonde flopped onto her bed, she rubbed her eyes and when she opened them, she had time to see the pink and brown hair before she felt the soft lips meet her own. Yang returned the kiss with passion, she opened her eyes and pulled back and saw Neo, standing over her. Her pink and brown eyes danced with mischief.

"Oh, Neo, I knew you wouldn't forget me" Yang smiled. Neo smiled back but didn't respond. Yang figured it was because she wasn't at the mercy of prison guards anymore.

"How have you been, I hope the guards weren't too bad to you while you were in prison" Yang smiled. Neo shook her head and pulled her skirt up. She wore no panties, and her pussy looked so tight and unused. As if Neo was reserving her pussy for Yang.

Yang tried to reach forward and touch it, but Neo swatted her hand away and gestured to the picture of team RWBY on the dresser. The picture was usually kept somewhere else because it showed the team nude and making out with each other. Yang masturbated to the picture occasionally.

"Oh, that's my team, we love each other like family" Yang smiled, but Neo crossed her arms and pouted in jealousy. Neo looked mad. Yang didn't like it when she was mad. So Yang pulled Neo on top of her.

"You'll always be my number one Neo, your pussy is mine only and my pussy is yours, please, use my body any way you like baby" Yang pushed her shorts down, revealing her wet pussy. Neo just gave Yang a sly smile and stood back up and started walking around the room quietly. She admired all the nick nacks that team RWBY had collected over the years. Neo pointed to the door and waved for Yang to come with her.

"You want me to show you around? I don't know if that's a good idea, I mean you kinda tried to destroy this place last year" Yang did her best to make that excuse ofr Neo to stay, but the ice cream cutie just shook her head and insisted that she be shown around Beacon. Yang, defeated, got up and pulled her shorts back up and gae Neo a fake glare. Neo promptly stuck out her tongue at Yang in response.

Together, the two girls went on their way. Yang led Neo through the winding halls and paths of Beacon, showing her the building inside and out, stopping occasionally when Neo seemed particularly interested in something, allowing Yang to explain the significance and reason of the object and/or place. Neo stayed quiet the entire time, her facial expressions and body language were the only thing for Yang to go off of when trying to communicate with her. Soon enough, Neo became bored, as she didn't really care about dumb details like who got their head dunked in the toilets in the floor 3, east wing boys bathroom. Neo got confused as to why there was a cafeteria if there was kitchens INSIDE the dorms(see RWBY Chibi for reference).

Finally, the two girls made it back to team RWBY's dorm. Upon entering the room, Neo jumped back into the hall when she saw that the rest of team RWBY was present. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladona dropped everything they were doing when they saw Yang walk in with Neo.

"Yang! What the hell is she doing here?!" Blake yelled, picking up her weapons. Weiss followed suit. Ruby didn't bother with her own weapon as there wasn't enough room for her scythe to be used without hitting her team and the objects around the room. Neo opened her umbrella to block any incoming projectiles. This did not sop Blake from shooting. Neo shimmered and disappeared, she reappeared in the corner of the room. Blake couldn't help but notice how alike Neo's semblance was to her own.

"Blake, cool it, she's not here to hurt anyone, she just got out of prison and came to visit" Yang disarmed her cat-eared friend

After an hour straight of arguing, Ruby decided it was fine. She did this due to the fact that she felt particularly guilty for sending Neo flying off an airship into the crossfire of gunships and Grimm. How Neo survived is a miracle as well as a mystery. Neo didn't seem very likely to explain.

Weiss and Blake grumbled and left the room. Ruby apologized to Neo bowed in return to apologize as well, Ruby then winked at her, before leaving the room. Yang smirked.

"Okay, who wants an ice-creamPIE?" Yang joked, her pun just as bad as any she'd ever said. Neo rolled her eyes and laid on Yang's bed and pulled her skirt up. Her pussy dripping wet, causing Yang to dive right in. Yang attacked the little girl with her tongue, exploring the outside of her pussy for a while, her tongue hitting Neo's clit every now and then. Yang slowly and erotically licked the entrance to Neo's pussy, causing her to moan loudly. Neo, being the small and inexperienced girl she was, came, her juices flowed into Yang's mouth. Before swallowing, Yang moved to kiss Neo's tits. Her cum filled mouth moving all over the girl's breasts, covering them in her own cum. Neo took over and reached down into Yang's shorts, pushing her fingers into Yang's pussy.

Yang smirked up at Neo "Who said you could touch me yet?" Yang smiled evilly, causing Neo to gulp in fear for what Yang was about to do.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's longer than all the others and it's technically not finished. I would have done the 2,000+ word chapter had my muse not left me, so I wrote what I could, and will continue the chapter at a later date. I hope you all like how I decided to make Neo silent this time, and I hope you like how I described her. Keep reading and remember to review the chapters, your input is very helpful to us. Love you all!


	8. Announcement

Attention all Readers! I am posting this on each of my stories to announce a new account! This is if you do not want any 18+ content, the stories will have more... story to them and will be focused around certain sets of characters. The new account is Anime Recreation, please go see it, stories will be starting on it shortly. If you have any questions regarding the new account, message me. Just to clarify, this does not mean AniLemons is coming to a stop, it just means we will be simultaneously working with both accounts, so chapters may come a bit slower, but since it is summer and we do not have much else to do, expect this summer to have plenty of chapters released! We love all of you and hope for your continued support!


	9. Chapter 8

*clears throat* I'm back bitches! How long have I kept you waiting for this chapter? Months? Super sorry, I kinda got distracted, also, I've been focusing more on Wattpad than FanFiction a lot recently, so, if you want to see stories with more frequent updates, go check out my account, it's Societys_Oucasts(don't ask why), the stories are not all smuts, in fact, the first smut story will be coming out soon, but for now, it's FanFiction time! Quick note, I haven't yet watched the latest volume of RWBY, I will do so soon enough, but for now don't expect any new stuff. Either way, Neo and Yang have still yet to have their fun, so, without further delay, I give you- Part 2! Enjoy!

Yang, the fiery blonde, flipped over with Neo, so she was pinning her down by her arms. Neo was now at the girl's mercy, and Yang had no mercy! Yang pulled off what remained of the ice cream girl's clothes, leaving her body bare to the cold, making Neo's nipples hard as rocks. Yang kissed Neo's breasts, her tongue swirling around the hardened nipples, still no sound came from Neo, but Yang was determined to get even the smallest moan out of the ever so quiet cutie.

Yang proceeded to kiss down Neo's stomach, past her belly button, to her clit, which she licked slowly.

Yang licked her lips "Mmm, you taste like ice cream, and now I'm gonna make you scream" (drums! ba dum...chh!)

Neo cracked a smile and rolled her eyes as Yang dove into her frozen treat. Completely disregarding the fact that Neo was tiny and tight as hell, Yang's tongue went to work, swirling around her clit and up and down the length of her tiny pussy. Neo still stubbornly didn't moan once while Yang ate her out, making the blonde even more determined to fuck the girl senselessly. Yang started sucking on Neo's pussy while her tongue pushed into the tight, pink pussy.

Juices from Yangs own pussy were dripping down her thighs, down to the bed. Yang wanted to have Neo eat her out as well, but wanted the satisfaction of a moan first. Yang continued to lick, suck and tongue fuck the poor girl, making Neo's tongue hang from her mouth in ecstasy

Yang sat up when she knew Neo wasn't going to moan this way. She stood, her ass bouncing as she walked over to Ruby and Weiss' beds, in the drawer, she pulled out a huge strap-on that Ice Flower used on Friday nights. Yang was never sure about how this could pleasure both parties until she saw that both sides had a dick protruding from it, Yang strapped it on, pushing her side of the toy inside her own pussy. She walked over to Neo, who had gotten on her hands and knees on the bed, spreading her pussy with her fingers, but Yang had other plans.

She prodded Neo's ass with the strap-on, making Neo bite her lip and shake her head, but Yang just smirked and rammed her fake dick into Neo's ass, and if her pussy was tight, oh boy, you would not believe how tight her ass was, and Yang was almost happy she couldn't feel the pressure of the tightness, it might've been painful as hell.

Yang moaned ever so slight as the force from plowing Neo's ass made her side of the strap-on push into her more. Neo looked like she was desperately trying to hold back a scream of both pain and pleasure.

Yang started to thrust into Neo, it was an unfamiliar movement, one she'd never done before, though, it was usually a guy's job to be doing this if this was a straight relationship, but this wasn't so Yang was still gonna drill Neo's tight ass until she was screaming loud enough for the people in Blake's hometown to hear her(forgot the name, sorry)

Yang was thrusting harder and harder by the second, and Neo's body was rocking back forth with the thrusts. The bed started creaking as it wasn't very well put together. Yang's pussy was leaking juices like Niagara Falls, or should we say "Viagra Falls"

Yang could feel her climax approaching at mach 10, she could only hope Neo was close as well. And she was, in fact, she was already at her climax. Inexperienced little Neo finally let out a loud scream of pleasure, her eyes rolling back and her tongue hanging out again, she shook violently and collapsed onto the bed. The sight alone was enough to finally make Yang climax. She came hard, her juices squirting out the sides of the strap-on and onto the bed and Neo.

The yellow haired girl collapsed next to the Neopolitan haired one and they started making out passionately.

"Um, mind if I join in?" Said a familiar voice

Cue to the heavenly chorus it was...Blake Belladona!

"Oh, Blake, come on over, we can make an ice cream sandwich" Yang smiled and pumped her hand on the strap-on invitingly.

Blake smirked and stripped her clothes quickly and walked over to Yang and Neo. Neo was half asleep, but woke up as soon as the cat-girl approached. Blake then promptly turned and sat down on the strap-on, sinking it, balls deep, into her pussy, forcing herself to moan loudly. Neo immediately got up and walked around in front of Blake as she started to bounce on the cock at a steady pace. Neo licked her lips and got down on her knees. She started licking Blake's pussy each time she came down on the dick, flicking her tongue over Blake's clit, causing spikes of pleasure to shoot through Blake.

Yang was just enjoying the view. She watched Blake's ass bounce as she moved, the vibrations from the pounding were making juices flood out of Yang again, and Neo was also leaking her pussy juices like no tomorrow. Neo was fingering herself violently, trying to reach climax before or with Blake and Yang, and sure enough, Neo was cumming all over the floor and collapsed to the floor and passed out from _overdose a la pleasure._

Yang had cum three times at this point and was asleep with Blake bouncing still, taking the self pounding like a little slut, until she finally came, squirting all over the strap-on and then she promptly passed out, dick still inside her.

And that's what Weiss and Ruby came home to that night, they didn't go to sleep before pounding each other as well either.

The End

Note: Not really the end. I know this is a bit short, but keep in mind that this was a two parter, so it's actually longer than most of my chapters. Anyway, further suggestions for future pairings and threesomes, or orgys if you so wish, I'm happy to oblige. Love you horny people! AniLemons out!


	10. Chapter 10

Yo, what's up my horny friends...yeah, bad greeting, anyway, I can't believe that, after watching season 5, my mind didn't jump straight to this Lemon, I mean, I know those of you reading this have been waiting for all those new characters to get some action, I mean, Blake is confusing as fuck, I don't know if I like her with Yang, Sun, or that chameleon girl(forgot her name, don't worry, by the time I get to her, I will have googled everything necessary for this smut) We also have Raven(Yang's mom) and Cinder will be in these next few chapters, maybe Salem, I'm not sure, her character is kinda wacky at this point, I may throw Adam Taurus in there, and the kid Ozpin decided to possess(I know, not possession) and then there's...I'm ranting now aren't I? The point is, so many characters, so much typing, my fingers already hurt, jk, I'll be updating frequently, so, be sure to Favorite this so you don't miss all the juicy(yes, that kind of juicy as well) smuts. Also, I received a PM(private message) from a girl, who's name/username I shall not say, stating the following "I love these smuts so much, I almost got caught fingering myself to one in school, that's how great they are, keep 'em 'cumming'" Okay, so, if I'd heard this from someone I knew personally, because *whispers* I got some hot friends *normal voice* I wouldn't have minded so much, but there's a few things I need to address. One, no offense, but if you're really THAT horny, you need to satisfy yourself elsewhere, or stop reading these in class, second, as kinky as it is, masturbating in a public place is a CRIME, and I will not be held responsible for your discussion with police, teachers and parents if you do get caught, third, in the case that you DO get caught... you never read this smut, got it? Okay, anyway, next update will be up soon, so, hit favorite now to know exactly when, stay safe(you know what I mean), Love Ya!


	11. Chapter 11

As promised, here's the next smut for RWBY featuring Vol. 5 characters. So let's kick this off with a good old fashioned lesbian pairing. So, the basis of this chapter will be during Vol. 5 with Blake and Ilia after *spoiler* Blake's home is burned down(not right after). Quick note, my right hand is sprained, and I really shouldn't be typing so if there is any bad grammar or such, please forgive me as typing this is gonna be painful and I don't have the patience to do it with just my left hand, I'd get bored and ditch this chapter if I did so, now, you may ask "AniLemons, why the hell are you so insistent on releasing this chapter if you have a fucked up hand?" Well, dear reader, many of the people who favorited this story are insistent on me releasing more of it and I wish to satisfy you all with the beauty of...written porn. Wait, now that I think about it...most o you reading this are probably under 18 or around 18 years old, gasp, you young little pervs. Just joking, I don't care, in fact, I recommend that kids explore the world of porn once puberty strikes, while it's not very good health education, it is a good way to give them some knowledge of what the hell they should be doing in bed- Hint: Where a condom kids! No seriously, just because I have made no statements about condoms in this smut, it doesn't mean it's okay not to use one, and now I'm lecturing, sorry. Oh, also, fun fact, STDs can still be transmitted during lesbian sex, another fun fact, they make condoms for girls, in fact... learn/birth-control/female-condom, copy that link, it'll take you to a web page about female condoms, oh and, one last thing- Shout out to all my female readers! So, without further ado, RWBY Lemon Vol. 5! Enjoy!

Blake stared up at the dark ceiling of the hotel she was staying in, pondering what the following day would be like. As she was staring, she noticed something was very wrong with the ceiling- It had eyes. Blake suppressed a scream and growled in anger, her ears flattening against her head.

"Ilia, why the hell are you in my room?" Blake's blush was unnoticeable in the dark, but she was blushing hard as she was only wearing sheer, lace panties, one of the few things that hadn't been scorched in the flames of her house. Ilia turned visible, crouching on a ceiling beam about ten feet above, staring at Blake.

"Sorry, I- I couldn't sleep, do you mind if I sleep in here...w-with you" Ilia's cheeks, or the scale-like dots on her face turned pink with embarrassment, however, against the shadows, her blush was definitely more noticeable than Blake's.

"W-what? You mean in the bed?" Blake covered herself more with her blanket as Ilia nodded and avoided Blake's eyes. "B-but, I...um, why would you...uh" Blake stuttered, her normal articulate nature withering away as she thought about Ilia sleeping with her. "F-f-f-fine, just, d-don't come too close to me" Blake finally formed a coherent sentence.

Soon, Ilia was laying a few inches away from Blake, despite Blake having told her not to be too close, there isn't very much room for two people in a queen sized bed. Blake and Ilia stared at each other awkwardly. Perhaps it would not have been so awkward if Ilia hadn't confessed her secret love of Blake, thinking back on that made Blake blush even more.

"Hey, you have something on your face, hold still" Ilia said, breaking the silence. Blake stayed still, as Ilia reached her hand up to pluck the object from her face, her hand brushed Blake's breast, making Blake yelp.

"Hey, careful...I-I'm sensitive there" Blake crossed her arms over her chest. "But," Blake bit her lip "Do it again, please"

Ilia blinked a few times, wondering if she had imagined Blake's invitation to grope her. Not wanting Blake to change her mind, Ilia reached forward, Blake uncrossed her arms, and Ilia placed a hand on Blake's soft, creamy breast. She squeezed her legs together as she started to squeeze and rub both of them, Blake clearly keeping her moans as quiet as possible. Ilia started to scoot closer. She pursed her lips to lean in and kiss Blake's breast but Blake put a hand on her forehead.

"Whoa, wait, Ilia, I said touch them, not kiss them" Blake looked at Ilia's disappointed face and thought for a second before she leaned forward and kissed Ilia's soft lips gently, taking the chameleon faunus by surprise and making her turn Fifty Shades of Grey. Another few seconds into the kiss Blake snuck her tongue into Ilia's mouth, making her turn Fifty Shades Darker. When Blake broke the kiss, Ilia gave her a look of disappointment like she'd just finished Fifty Shades Freed. "Stop staring, Ilia, we can't keep kissing, use your lips for something more...pleasurable" It took Ilia a minute to grasp Blake's words, but when she did, she wasted no time in diving below the covers, kissing down Blake's stomach to her see-through underwear. She giggled a bit, seeing the dampness of the cloth. She stuck her tongue out and licked the wet spot a few times, forcing a cute moan from Blake. Ilia continued to lick and kiss through Blake's panties.

Consequently, Blake's moans attracted some attention. Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and Ilia froze, hidden beneath the covers. "Ah, Sun! What are you doing, don't just barge into my room like that!" Blake sat up, Ilia remained hidden. With a smirk, she returned to Blake's pussy, moving the fabric to the side as she licked her bare clit. Blake summoned every ounce of willpower to refrain from moaning. She silently cursed Ilia for her actions.

"Sorry, Blake, I thought I heard you in pain, so I came to help" Sun stared awkwardly at Blake who was glaring at him, trying to cover up her exposed breasts and keep Ilia hidden. "Oh, wait, were you masturbating" Sun said a bit too bluntly. Blake growled in outrage, letting her let out a small moan. Sun walked over to her bed.

"No, Sun, I wasn't masturbat-UMFF!" Blake was suddenly silenced by something long, hard and warm in her mouth. Sun smirked as Blake looked up at him while she sucked on his cock. She would have protested but if she was being honest, sucking Sun off while Ilia licked her pussy secretly was turning Blake on a lot. She swirled her tongue around his shaft, her mouth making an erotic slurping sound as she bobbed her head, trying her best to deep-throat his huge dick.

Meanwhile, Ilia got tired of eating Blake out and decided to explore her insides. She had already pushed two fingers into Blake's pussy, which, to Ilia's surprise, lacked a hymen. Which made her wonder if the guy Blake was blowing was also who took her virginity. Ilia was about to add another finger but she froze when Sun started speaking again.

"Okay, that's enough, I want to be inside you now" Ilia rushed to think of a way to hide, but she got another devious idea. She became invisible, blending into her background, which, at the moment happened to be Blake.

"Sun, wait" Blake said but Sun threw aside the covers, Ilia laid on Blake's stomach so they were face to face, Blake started to realize what Ilia was doing, but her warning came a bit too late "Sun, no!"

Sun pushed his dick towards Blake's pussy but he felt a different warmth engulf his cock, he stopped when his lap pressed against something soft and smooth. Ilia became visible and now Sun could see that he'd just went balls deep into the girl. Ilia moaned, "Oh my god, he's so big, sorry Blake, I couldn't let you have all the fun" Blake glared at her and decided to punish her.

Blake looked over Ilia's shoulder at Sun "Pound her hard and don't stop until I tell you" Sun nodded and started to thrust rapidly into Ilia's pussy, slamming his hips against her ass over and over. At the same time, Blake reached around Ilia's body and shoved a finger into her ass, making Ilia moan louder than she had already been. If she kept moaning she'd wake up the whole hotel. Blake slammed her lips against Ilia's to shut her up. Ilia kissed back passionately.

Ilia's back arched and her pussy tightened against Sun's cock and she started to squirt all over Blake's waist. Despite her intense orgasm, Sun didn't stop for a single second, following Blake's orders to a T. Blake was now fisting Ilia's ass as well as she could with the awkward position, while Ilia herself was experiencing orgasm after orgasm, each more intense than the last. Finally Blake saw that Sun was straining to keep himself from coming. Blake used her hands to spread Ilia's asshole wide "Cum in her ass, fill her just like you did to me in the library" Sun smirked and stuck his dick into Ilia's ass, which was still tight as hell despite Blake's intense fisting.

Sun let loose a huge amount of cum, filling up Ilia's ass to the point that it overflowed and leaked onto the bed and onto Blake's lap. Sun pulled out and pushed into Blake's pussy. Surprised, Blake yelped as Sun started to thrust again, of course, his stamina was very low now, but so was Blake's, being so turned on. Both of them started to cum hard, Sun shooting another large load into Blake's pussy, filling her womb until it couldn't hold anymore.

"Dammit, Sun! What if I get pregnant?" Blake glared at him as he took off running to avoid Blake's rage. Ilia, however, stopped Blake from getting up. She pushed Blake back down and started sucking on her pussy, sucking out the cum and drinking it. After three orgasms, Blake was clean, now they switched roles. Ilia got on her hands and knees while Blake stuck her tongue in Ilia's ass, swirling it around to get the cum to flow out. Ilia started to finger herself, eventually, she had drenched the sheets in her juices. Blake managed to get as much cum as she could and swallow.

Ilia and Blake collapsed into the cum covered bed, spent. The two girls stared at each other for a minute before they started giggling, wrapping their arms around each other and kissing for the rest of the night.

The next morning after Ilia, Sun, Blake and her family left, housekeeping had a very interesting day cleaning pussy juice from the sheets.

Note: Hope you enjoyed, I mean, you better have, this was painful to type. I'm joking, it's all your opinion. Anyway, be sure to review what you thought and tell me what pairings or groups you'd like to see in the future. I didn't decide to add Sun in until later, so this was originally meant to be just girls at first, but nope, not how it turned out. Anyway, love you all, and thank you for reading!


End file.
